


Wedding Fever

by guineamania



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Miserables Exchange Fic for Grrranjolras who wanted a soulmate AU<br/>Enjolras had never needed nor wanted love until an unlikely wedding planner strolled into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grrrranjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrrranjolras/gifts).



“I don’t really care Cosette,” Enjolras replied bluntly after sitting through half an hours plans for the big day. “It is your choice on colours, I really don’t understand why you need me here,” he moaned, rubbing a tired hand over his weary eyes.   
“I want you to be involved and I feel the wedding planner cares more about my wedding than my brother does,” Cosette stated, crossing her arms in a huff.   
“I know it’s just they are so much better at this than I am. They knows what colours go together and which type of flowers mean what,” Enjolras sighed, as Cosette leant her head on Enjolras’ shoulders. Enjolras could not believe his baby sister was getting married. He also couldn’t believe that after the death of their father, he was left walking her down the aisle and handing her over to the man who was the personification of a puppy. Marius wasn’t the person he would have ideally selected to be Cosette’s husband but he made her happy. In the end that was all Enjolras could ask for. He absent mindedly rubbed at his wrist. The words ‘Hi, I’m here for your sister’s wedding’ stood out starkly against his wrist. The words had been there since he turned eighteen and the time he would meet his soulmate was growing closer. He always knew that when his younger sister was getting married he would be close to finding his soulmate. That was why he had been so sceptical about this whole affair. It was last ditch attempt to delay the inevitable; he didn’t want a soulmate. He was perfectly happy as he was and someone wlse would just mess it up. Love wasn’t necessary so he didn’t need it. “At least stay and meet the wedding planner,” Cosette sighed as he kissed the top of her head.   
“Okay, anything for the little lark,” Enjolras chuckled as Cosette returned to her lists of bakeries and plethora of swatches of fabric. 

When the wedding planner arrived Enjolras was already out of his mind with boredom. There was only so many pieces of light blue fabric you could compare without going insane. “I am so sorry Cette!” the wedding planner exclaimed as he hurried through the door, dumping an armful of bags on the floor by the door. To be honest, Enjolras wasn’t expecting a male with all he had heard from Cosette. The woman in question had just gone to get them lunch so wasn’t actually present for this arrival. “Oh sorry you must be Julien. Hi, I’m here for your sister’s wedding.”

Enjolras’ heart stopped and his jaw dropped. He wasn’t expecting it to come so soon. He always thought it would be at the wedding not three months before. “Are you alright?” the wedding planner asked, hovering hesitantly in front of Enjolras. Enjolras did have to admit he was quite handsome. A chiselled jaw line was lined with stubble and dark curls framed his head.   
“No, no I am not alright!” Enjolras exclaimed, and watched the colour drain from Grantaire’s tanned skin.   
“You!” the wedding planner screamed back, his eyebrow raised suggestively. “Wow, I hit the jackpot,” he added after a quick appraisal. However before Enjolras could slap some sense into the fool, Cosette arrived with a blazing smile. “Oh hey Grantaire, I see you have met my brother,” Cosette beamed. Now that was an understatement. 

“Really activism!” Grantaire laughed as they sat in a posh Italian restaurant. This was all Cosette’s idea, as were most things in Enjolras’ life. She had proposed that Enjolras and Grantaire come with her and Marius on a double date of sorts and both boys agreed. However she was probably starting to regret it when the inevitable arguments began. Ever since they had met Enjolras had been rapidly falling in love with the artist come wedding planner but they argued, a lot. Even though this was becoming a regular occurrence it only strengthened the bond the two had. Enjolras needed someone who was both support him and challenge him and Grantaire was just that. It seemed that this time Cosette nipped the argument in the bud while accusing them of scaring her fiancé and being too loud. Grantaire just laughed as he laced his fingers with Enjolras’. He could remember being terrified of meeting his soulmate. Now he just wished it had happened sooner. 

The wedding was fabulous. Even Enjolras had to appreciate how well Grantaire and Cosette had done planning the whole event. However this meant spending two days away from his love while they coordinated the guests, food, music and service itself. By the time the service was about to begin everyone closely involved just wanted it to end. Enjolras was probably more nervous that Cosette was as he stood outside the chapel shaking eratically. Ten minutes ago Grantaire was the last one to his seat, kissing Enjolras on the cheek softly with hurried words of encouragement. Cosette stepped next to him and Enjolras couldn’t help but smile. She looked beautiful with her flowly white gown, pooling around her ankles and shimmering white heels. “You look marvellous,” Enjolras smiled, offering his arm out to her.   
“I damn well hope so as this dress was a large portion of your inheritance,” Cosette joked weakly as she linked her arm in his. “You know I love you right Jul,” Cosette whispered, tears welling in her blazing blue eyes.   
“I love you too,” he smiled as they opened the doors. Enjolras began to walk, if he looked to the sides he would falter and he needed to do this for his baby sister. It was only when he reached the front row he looked to the side, catching Grantaire’s eye. This one fleeting look gave him all the confidence he needed. If Grantaire was here. He could do anything.

The lovers finally got some time to themselves on the dance floor. A slow tune danced out of the speakers and the soulmates rocked backwards and forwards in time with the beat. “I love you,” Enjolras whispered into Grantaire’s shoulder as they danced.   
“I damn well hope you do,” Grantaire laughed, kissing his blonde curls. “Or else I am about to make a massive fool of myself,” he sighed, prising Enjolras off him and dropping down to one knee. “I know we have only known each other for six months but I want to spend my life with you. Julien Ricard Enjolras … will you marry me?”  
“Of course I will you damn fool,” Enjolras practically squealed as Grantaire pushed the plain band onto his finger before pulling him into a passionate kiss. In that moment, Enjolras couldn’t believe that the love hating time in his past was only six months ago. He was happy, unbelievably happy. 

It wasn’t even his wedding and it was still the best day of his life.


End file.
